dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Whis
Whis (ウイス, Uisu) is the attendant as well as the martial arts mentor to the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe, and is the younger brother of Vados who incidentally works with Beerus brother Champa. He is also the son of the Grand Priest. Whis is one of the main protagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Whis has a calm, aloof, peaceful personality, but is absent-minded and eccentric, and his priorities can often seem exceedingly trivial. He remains calm even when his student, Beerus, goes into fits of extreme rage, but can become irritated if Beerus goes too far. A very insightful and carefree individual, he rarely gets worked up or surprised by anything not directly involving Beerus, such as being impressed by Hit'sTime-Skip and Goku's Kaio-ken respectively. He is also shown to very well-mannered, always speaking and behaving respectfully to all around him. Likewise, he also dislikes for poor table manners, negatively commenting on Beerus' sloppy eating when visiting a planet. Even in extreme situation, his etiquette doesn't falter, as shown when politely told the Z Fighters that the entire Solar System will be destroyed in an instant in honorific register while calmly eating a cake. He appears to enjoy other's company, as seen from his regular meet-ups with Bulma (although it could only be for her treating him to various meals). Much like Beerus, he has an obsession with food, getting overly excited and somewhat undignified at new cuisines and can be easily persuaded using delicacies. When he reversed time for three minutes, he states he only did so because due to Earth's fine delicacies, and not caring about the billions of lives on Earth. Similarly, he also apparently cares either very little or not at all for the countless lives Beerus has ended in his occupation as a God of Destruction, indicating that, while he is not malevolent, he is, at the very least, remorseless. Powers and Abilities Despite being the God of Destruction's attendant, Whis is Beerus teacher and is stronger than him. Whis is also the fastest being in the Seventh Universe. Whis is also stated to be more powerful than Shido in his Super Saiyan God form who is much stronger than Beerus himself. Whis is said to be the most powerful angel in the Seventh Universe and is one of the most powerful angels in the 1st multiverse. In his Ultra Instincts state, Whis's power has increased to the point of being almost comparable to Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. His power level is stated to be 5,500,000,000,000,000,000,000, Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Whis is known to be one of the strongest beings of the Seventh Universe. Whis is able to easily defeat Beerus with just a single chop to the neck. At full-power, Whis is able to match Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form a being that can lift planets from their orbits. Superhuman Speed: Whis is said to be the fastest being of the Seventh Universe in which he can move through nebulas and large parts of the universe casually. He is also said to be even faster than that of Super Saiyan 5 Shido. Superhuman Durability: '''Whis shows a tremendous amount of resistance as he is able to tank Super Saiyan God Shido's Kamehameha and remained unharmed by the attack. '''Reality Warping: Whis can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered real or fiction, stronger ones can make changes from nothing. With this power, Whis can manipulate different realities from the Seventh Universe. Time Reversal: As demonstrated, Whis can rewind time to a few seconds, minutes, hours, days and years into the past and alter it. Matter Manipulation: '''Whis can shape and manipulate matter which it is anything in the Seventh universe that has substance and mass/physical form, starting from molecules and atoms, to planets and other astronomical features. '''Nigh-Omniscience: '''Whis knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Afterimage Technique – Whis moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. Used to avoid Goku and Vegeta's attacks while sparring with them. * Warp – A transportation technique used by Whis to allow himself and Beerus to travel between realms, and also through time. Using this technique Whis can move faster than anyone else in the universe. Named in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse where it appears as his evasive skill that allows him to briefly teleport avoiding any attacks made by his opponents. * Teleportation – Whis is capable of teleporting others at least a moderate distance; even if he is not that close to them, as shown when he teleported Goku and Vegeta from the outskirts of Beerus' planet into Beerus' room. * Portal Opening – Using his staff, Whis is capable of opening a portal which draws in people and warps them into a dimension similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. * Divination – Whis can track any person or place he pleases with his staff. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - '''Whis's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. * '''Omni-lingual: As shown during one of his errands for Beerus, Whis is apparently fluent in all known languages in the universe, able to clearly speak a crude dialect of a primitive race. * Matter Manipulation – Used by Whis to get into the Capsule Corp ship in order to ask about ice cream. He manipulates the glass with his finger, causing it to disappear and then reappear. * Kiai – An invisible blast of ki from the palm, used by Whis against Goku in Resurrection ‘F’. * Attack Negating ''ki'' – When Vegeta prepares to attack Whis, he notes that due to Whis' strange godly ki(described as ki without ki), he is unable to attack him. * Magic Materialization - Whis has the ability to materialize objects from thin air, notably he materialized suits over Goku and Vegeta (both as Saiyans beyond God) which could restrict their movements so much that they could barely move. * I Won't Let You! – Whis uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this when he karate chops Beerus at the end of the movie. Named in Battle of Z. ** Strike of Revelation – Whis rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to neck. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Image Projection – Whis can use his staff to project images from the past. He is seen showing Super Saiyan Goku's fight against Frieza to Beerus in the movie. * Full Power Energy Ball – Whis' Blast Spark in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. * Let Me Lend You A Hand – One of Whis' unique attacks in Battle of Z which can heal allies. * Prelude to Destruction – A blue energy wave used by Whis. Two versions of the attack exist: a Finger Beam version and an Energy Sphere version. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Whis. Whis raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Telekinesis – In several video games, Whis uses telekinesis in his regular melee attack to manipulate his staff. * Resurrection - Whis is capable of reviving and completely restoring the body of someone who has died. Whis showed this ability by fully reviving and restoring the damaged body of Frieza after the First Tournament of Power. * Temporal Do-Over – It is stated by Whis in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ that he can rewind time, often whenever Beerus makes a mistake or does something stupid. Whis uses it at the end of the movie to undo Earth's destruction. Whis says that he has a time limit of three minutes into the past. * Sphere of Destruction - Whis creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. But unlike the regular version,Whis uses his staff to initiate the technique. Whis would later teach this technique to Beerus. * Healing - Whis possess the power to heal others, as shown when he healed Goku and Vegeta after they trained inside his staff's dimension. * Destructions Concerto -''' Whis spawns green energy spheres from his staff which are either launched towards the opponent or they explode on contact. Alternatively, the energy spheres can be spawned from Whis's finger Transformations Full Power State Whis achieved this form, after mastering his own power within him. Whis's power increased tremendously to the point he is equal to that of a Super Saiyan 5. This is Whis at his maximum power. In this form, Whis can fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. His power level in this state is about 61,875,000,000,000,000,000,000. Ultra Instinct Whis achieved this state, after mastering the 'Mastery of Self-movement' technique. Whis's appearance does not alter as it is a state for him, not a transformation. Whis also gained gains a complex silver and blue aura around him, consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles traveling upwards much Much like Goku's and Shido's version, Whis can increase his power to the point of being superior to that of a trained Super Saiyan 5. In this form, Whis is equal to that of Shido in his Ultra Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 191,800,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Whis achieved this state, after mastering the Ultra Instinct form. All of Whis's movements are fully automatic. Much like the initial Ultra Instinct form, Whis's appearance does not alter as it is a permanent state for him instead of a transformation. Whis's power increases to the point of being comparable to that of a True Ultra Instinct. In this form, Whis is massively superior to that of Golcova in his Ultimate Vampyre: Ultra Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 2,877,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Whis and Beerus - Whis is Beeru's attendant and is always seen with him. It is also revealed that he was Whis's martial arts teacher and is stronger than him. Whis and Goku - Like Beerus, Goku was formerly a martial arts student to Whis, until Goku fused with both Shenron and Zeno. Whis and Goku share a professional but yet funny friendship with each-other. Whis and Shido - Shido shares a strange but great friendship with Whis and also became one of his martial arts students. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Angels